User talk:DanKuso3400
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dan Kuso page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 22:17, January 25, 2010 Block Can abce2 please end the block? :You've got to promise to not vandalize anymore. But that won't mean I won't block you again if you do.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I won't. Re: Block Ok,I won't. Block Another block? Can you please end the block? :Why? You kept changing the names, even when we told you not to.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 00:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Does this kid keep blocking? :This means...what?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 01:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I mean spamming Can you just please end the block?:( :No, you deserve it, and you broke your promise from the last time.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 19:56, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I didn't know what to do to not be blocked again.:( Stop being a vandal. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''I Like To Introduce_Myslf.]] 20:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) When will it be expired? Never. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problems but Monarus ain't one. 20:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wait what?Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Please=( Then don't vadalize for goodeness sake!!!!!!! This is 10% luck, 20% skill, 15% concentrated power of will, 5% pleasure, 50% pain, and a 100% reason to remember the name Drago99!! (talk) 01:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok. about the photos don't worry about it. i just have one question. do you know how to do that? A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. (talk) 15:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i will teach you by example. You want THIS gallery form 50 size to 130 size 1. What you do is click on the "Edit this Gallery" bar like you would to add a photo. 2. there should be a little "Photo Size" bar on the bottom somewhere. 3. drag the little bar from the current size (50) to the desired size (130). 4. Remember, you may want a size of about 110 for galleries tat have many pics. A.O.H. / my team is ready for back-up whenever you need it. (talk) 15:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) BK CD Contestir 1.jpg BK CD Hawktor 1.jpg BK CD Linehalt 1.jpg BK CD Battle Crusher 1.jpg Ummm...I I meant to edit the Dan Kuso page instead of the Mira Clay page. One Two things:one, you're changing the size of the gallery to strange sizes, and two, don't alter others messages on your talk page. You may delete them or leave them.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dan Kuso Dan Kuso page has been improved:) When 85% info appears, then you can insert that info =D! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 21:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Block Another block? How can Dan be #1 when he lost battles? Plus,it's my job to edit the Dan Kuso page :Don't falsify the results of battles.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :But it's my job to edit the page and Dan is #1 so how can he lose a single battle? :Just because Dan is "the best" doesn't mean he can't lose. So DONT change it!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :But it's my job to edit that page and it's my responsibility He's a cheater. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 17:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not,It's my responsibility to edit that page No. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 17:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is Then you'll stay blocked. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 17:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I won't vandal! block End the block! block End the block! Dan Kuso Let me edit the Dan Kuso Page! :Why? You changed the battle results so Dan wouldn't lose any. That's put false information. Ergo, you deserve the block.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I just want to edit that page Hack Abce2,I got hacked! Hack Abce2,I got hacked! :Uh-hun...can you prove that?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 20:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I learned not to post false information and the block was for inserting false information and I knew it was a hacker :I proved it Uggh Can you end the block? I proved that I got hacked! That was close! I finally changed ziperator back to it's actual name on that page before getting in trouble! And I also improved the records Dan Kuso page for one, hi. Two, someone made an error on Dan's page on the ''guardian section. Do you know how to edit that box? Re: Dan Ruso page can you help me find out how? I am just trying to fix the mistake with Dan's guardian bakugan Dan Kuso The edits that you are making are pointless. They are literally the same thing, only that you are putting a space between "Invaders" and the period. --✯DinoQueen13|''Talk'' ✯ 19:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey You've vandalized the Dan Kuso's quote, with every texts on their with Caps Lock. Seeing that you have a not-so-good reputation as demonstrated your previous actions, do this again and I won't hesitate to report you to the admins here. The one who holds [[User:DartHolderX|'dart']] holds the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'advantage']]. 05:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC)